Beltane Nights
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Hermione attends her first Beltane festival. While there she weaves a crown, gives in to peer pressure, and learns about love bugs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I don't own anything HP related. Just my thoughts, which is where this plot came from. **

Hermione was surprised at the amount of people who had turned out for the celebration. There were flowers everywhere, she had been able to smell them before stepping into the clearing. She inhaled, savoring the way the very air seemed alive. She had never been to one before, but Ginny and Luna had convinced her.

"Beltane is for couples." She had tried to tell them.

"Beltane is a time for all. It's a celebration of life. We all have many lives to be thankful for." Luna told her, rubbing her rather large belly with a gentle smile. So here she was, watching the festivities, declining to join in. _I wonder how many parents have already wandered off. _She thought as she watched children playing games, some dancing around a small maypole. Boys and girls had flowers in their hair, and the sight of them made her smile.

"Oof!" Hermione had been so intent on watching the children play, she forgot to watch where she was going. She ran right into someone. A man type someone judging by the arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her from falling. His arms tightened, pulling her into his chest where she smelled woods, parchment and flowers? She looked up.

"Distracted?" The smiling face of Remus Lupin was looking down at her.

"Just a little." She smiled back, and stepped away from him. "I've never been to a Beltane festival before. They didn't allow them at Hogwarts."

"Of course not. Can you imagine the chaos? Bonfires and randy teenagers don't exactly mix." He chuckled.

"Beltane isn't just about sex Remus." She gave him a stern look.

"Of course not." He agreed. "It's also about flowers." He smirked, his comment made her laugh. "So why did you decide to come this year Ms. Granger?"

"Ginny and Luna." She told him.

"Ah, of course." He looked around. "So where are those girls?"

"Gone, celebrating the fertility part of Beltane with Ron and Harry I'm sure." She rolled her eyes thinking of her friends. This was one of those times she really felt like a fifth wheel. She loved all of her friends, and they were great about including her in their plans, but even they couldn't resist the call today. "Why are you here today Mr. Lupin?"

"Sirius. He tried to convince me he actually wanted to honor tradition. He left me for a pretty blonde not long before I ran into you." They stood in silence a few moments before he asked "Since we are both alone, would the lady like to accompany me on this May Day?" He bowed and held out his arm.

Hermione beamed, secretly glad she now had an invitation to spend the day with the handsome werewolf. "You honor me, sir." She placed her arm on his, playing along. "I would love to tour the festival with a gentleman such as yourself."

He stood, towering over her. "Any place you would like to visit first fair maiden?" he offered, much happier than he had been minutes before.

"Hmmm, how about we start over there?" She pointed to the flower booths.

"Your wish, my command."

-0-0-0-

The first booth they went to was selling flowers in small pots. They had different kinds for different gardens, both magical and muggle. Hermione looked at them all, making sure to avoid the more dangerous ones. She bought a few to put in her flat window, banishing them to her place so she wouldn't need to cart them around.

"Oh look Remus! They're making flower chains!" She took hold of his arm and pulled him over to the children sitting in a circle with a witch who was teaching them how to weave crowns and necklaces. "I've always wanted to learn how to do this." She told him and promptly sat down. A little girl who looked to be 5 or 6 shyly passed her the basket of pre-cut flowers. "Thank you." Hermione smiled at the girl. She looked over her shoulder at Remus and patted the ground next to her.

Taking the hint, he sat down. She passed him the basket and he sorted through the flowers. He picked out light blues, dark purples and pale pinks. He watched closely as the young witch demonstrated how to make a crown. It took him a few times, but he managed. Pleased with his work, he turned to show his companion, only to find her holding her creation out for his inspection.

"I made you one." They said at the same time, then laughed.

"Here." Hermione said, and handed him the crown she made, taking his in the process.

He looked at the crown in his hands. She had picked out dark blue flowers with white centers, dark green ferns were woven between, and she had even managed to find a few twigs for an accent. It was rather masculine, and he admired her artistic eye. If he had tried something like that, Remus was sure it would have looked more like a bird's nest than a crown.

Hermione instantly loved the crown Remus handed her. She was happy to find that the colors not only looked great on her, they were ones she loved. It was delicate and whimsical, but suited her perfectly. It even complimented her outfit she noted. (She had worn a knee-length pale blue airy skirt with a cream and pink blouse.) She put it on, glad the flowers had stasis charms so she could wear it all day. She looked back at Remus, who had also put his crown on.

Her breath caught looking at him. A crown of flowers should not have made him looked even more rugged and handsome, yet somehow, it had. She had always thought Remus a good looking man, but assumed he wanted to be nothing more than friends. _I would be happy to be more than a friend though_. She thought to herself, still staring at him. Right now Hermione wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and the strength of the desire shocked her.

"So what do you think?" He asked, taking in her flushed cheeks.

She stumbled over her words, still reeling from her discovery. "You, uh…you look, um… you look like a fairy!" She finally blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

His eyes went wide at her words. He thought he should be offended, but she looked so adorable with her red cheeks and hands over her mouth, that he couldn't.

"I didn't mean that! Well, I did, but not in the way you're thinking! I meant you look like King Oberon. Not a garden fairy or anything like that." She rushed her words.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Looking like the King of the Fairies isn't too horrible. Does that make you Queen Titania?" He thought she could certainly play the part. Her eyes sparkling in the mid-morning light, the flowers perched atop her curls, cheeks still pink. _Almost as pink as her lips…_ He tore his eyes away from her mouth. He had noticed the beautiful woman she had grown into, and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"I guess." She shrugged. Remus stood up and pulled her with him.

"Where to now my queen?"

-0-0-0-

Hermione and Remus joined the others for the mid-day picnic.

"Where did you wander off to?" Ginny inquired, trying to hide the grin creeping over her face as Hermione and Remus walked over, arm-in-arm.

"I ran into Remus while looking around."

"Quite literally." Remus interjected.

"Yes, and we've spent the morning wandering the booths." Hermione finished.

"Looks like you've been playing with flowers Moony." Sirius teased, trying to grab the crown off Remus' head.

Remus ducked away smirking. "You're just jealous you don't have one."

They were spread out on a blanket barely big enough to hold all eight of them. Ron held Luna between his long legs, letting her lean against him. Ginny and Harry were cross-legged, knees touching, feeding each other. Sirius and his new date, Sophie, were stretched out talking, hands entwined. Hermione and Remus were sitting rather stiffly and trying hard _not_ to accidently touch the other.

"What would you like to do after this?" Remus turned to ask Hermione.

She looked up at him surprised. "Are we still going to walk the fair together?"

"Only if you want to." He was quick to assure her. "I assumed that since we were the only two… well if you would rather go with the others, I would understand."

"Oh no! I'd love to! I think you should pick the next activity though. I've chosen all morning." She looked at him expectantly. Everyone was finishing up and packing the food away.

"You should see the card reader." Luna suggested, having caught the end of their conversation. Hermione snorted.

"You still don't believe in divination?" Remus asked her with an amused smile.

"I _believe _in it to a point. Just look at Harry. I also happen to think there are plenty of fakes and that many predictions are so vague, they could really mean anything." She huffed.

"It's decided then!" He declared, taking her arm. "We're off to have our future read!" Hermione let him pull her along, waving back at her friends.

-0-0-0-

They found the tent easily enough. Hermione could smell the incense from outside, and didn't want to know how strong it was inside. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked plaintively.

"Are you scared?" He challenged, one eyebrow raised.

She narrowed her eyes at him and instead of answering, stormed into the tent. "Welcome children!" A woman old enough to be Hermione's grandmother came out from the back of the small tent. Considering she was a witch, Hermione thought she was probably old enough to be her great-grandmother. "Please, take a seat!" She gestured to the table, it was draped in purple and set with three chairs.

Without waiting for them to sit down, she pulled out her own chair and sat down. Hermione exchanged one last look with Remus before taking a seat.

"Well dears, what can I help you with today?" The reader said in a brisk, no nonsense voice. Hermione was surprised. She had expected someone like Professor Trelawney, all scarves, smoke and mystic voice.

"We would like a reading ma'am." Remus spoke for the both of them.

"Very well." She drew a worn deck out from the sleeve of her robes, then spread the cards on the table. "I want you to close your eyes. Find your center. When you have, pick a card." Becoming more intrigued by the second, Hermione did as she was asked.

Remus wasn't sure if it was the air in the tent, or the witch sitting next to him, but soon after he closed his eyes, his arm began to tingle. Going with the feeling that he _needed_ to pick up THIS card, he did just that. He opened his eyes to look at Hermione. Her eyes were still closed, her nose was scrunched up in concentration. The same way she looked when she was translating a difficult text he noted.

Hermione was having a hard time finding her center. Her mind continually wandered to the wizard next to her. She wondered if he had picked his card yet. _Focus Hermione!_ She scolded herself. After another moment of focusing on her breathing, her arm began to feel fuzzy. Realizing this was it, she reached out and took a card.

"Good, good. Now flip your cards over." The woman instructed them.

They did as she asked. Remus felt his face flush looking at his card. There, on the face of it, was a man and a woman locked in a passionate embrace. It was too easy for him to swap the card couple out with himself and Hermione. He could guess why he drew this card.

Hermione studied her card. The face had a couple gazing at each other and they seemed to be exchanging cups. Their faces looked awfully familiar. The cup exchange made her think of wedding ceremonies she had seen. _You must not have cleared your mind enough_, Hermione thought. Her thoughts had been too focused on Remus. She still wasn't sure she believed what was happening, but if she was seeing weddings and Remus in her card, obviously she had done something wrong.

"Who wants to go first?" The woman held out a hand, waiting for one of them to put a card in first. Remus and Hermione exchanged glances, then he held out his card. It had been his idea, he felt it was only right that he go first. "Ah! The Lovers! Very appropriate today." Remus could feel Hermione's eyes on him, but kept his trained on the witch in front of him.

"Do you know what The Lovers represent?" She questioned him. He shook his head no. Of course he had an idea… "Well this card represents making a choice. One you may be struggling with right now involving a relationship. Do what your heart tells you. It will turn out right. Happily this card also represents a union, a marriage. Should you follow the path of The Lovers, you can be sure how things will end." The witch winked at him, making his blush deepen.

Hermione turned away. She hadn't known Remus was seeing someone. _Not that it should matter_ she reasoned. _You're just friends really. Even if you had started to see him as something more… _The woman was holding her hand out for Hermione's card. With a slightly shaking hand, she gave the card over.

"A matching set! I should have known! I felt the energy flowing between you two from outside." She chuckled to herself. "The Two of Cups also tells of a union, the start of a relationship. The Gods have blessed you both today it would seem. I wish you well in your journey together." Still smiling, the woman began to stand up.

"I think you misunderstand ma'am." Remus could hear the hope in his voice, he wanted this reader to tell him she what she said was true.

"You see, we aren't a couple. Just- just friends." Hermione lost her voice when the witch turned a sharp gaze on her.

"Today is a day for the Gods, a day of feasting and celebration of life and love, yes?" They nodded. "You would do well to heed the Gods on this day." With that last cryptic statement, she walked in the portioned off section of her tent.

Remus and Hermione stood there a bit longer. Each pondering the old witch's words. With a shake of his head, Remus lifted his daze. "Are you ready?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes." Her voice had a dreamy quality that he had never heard before. "Yes. That was odd." She murmured. Remus held the tent flap open for her. This time he didn't offer his arm, and she didn't ask.

-0-0-0-

"You're the one who stayed!" Ginny told her, hands on hips.

"Yes, but I don't think I need to jump over the fire." Hermione answered back. She hadn't thought about the implications of staying, they had just lost track of time.

"I'm with Hermione on this girls, we can watch you jump." Remus offered. Ginny was having none of it, and sent a look at the older wizard that clearly told him to stop talking.

"I'm not looking for fertility Gin. Therefore, I have no reason to participate." Hermione crossed her arms. She knew she had won the argument.

"It's not just about you. I can't jump this year." Said Luna, hand on her stomach. "It's about the harvest, the fertility of the world. Celebrating life, as I told you earlier."

Celebrating life, and Hermione did have so many lives to be grateful to the Gods for. Many of her family and friends had been spared in the war. "I can't jump. I have no one to hold hands with." She told them, this time, she was sure she had won.

Ginny grinned. "Remus doesn't have a hand to hold. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Ginny looked up at her former Professor innocently.

"Ah, that's neither here nor there, if Hermione doesn't want-" Ginny cut him off.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You two are being ridiculous! It's not like you're going off to shag each other senseless after this. Just jump."

"I agree with Ginny." Luna said in her serene voice. "You should jump."

Hermione looked at Remus, she could see it in his expression; he was just as stumped as her. She was frustrated that their logic wasn't working on these two. Remus was rather amused with the whole situation. He wondered if Hermione knew that in the past, jumping over the embers of a Beltane fire was the equivalent of marriage. It wouldn't really mean anything unless both parties wished it too, but he didn't want her to feel she had to jump with him because they were the only singles at the Beltane festival.

Hermione knew that all over the world farmers had driven cattle and other livestock between the two fires, hoping for blessings of fertility. She also knew jumping with Remus would constitute a symbolic marriage. One that would only be a real marriage if both participants wanted one. _You're just 'friends'. _ She tried not to show the brief sadness she felt at the thought. They were all looking at her, waiting for her to decide. _Follow your heart_, the words of the old woman came back to her.

"Okay, let's do it." She grabbed Remus' hand, not giving herself time to back out. Ginny let out a whoop and Luna's smile was dazzling. An answering smile graced her face. She was suddenly very glad she was jumping, if only to see her friends so happy.

Ginny ran off to find Harry while Hermione and Remus joined the queue of couples. Hermione was still holding his hand, and Remus resolved not to pull his hand away first. Her small hand was engulfed by his and it felt good. He was thinking of ways to keep her hand in his after they jumped.

Hermione could feel the heat from Remus' hand travel all the way to her face. She was glad it was dusk, the sunset covering her flushed face. She loosened her fingers a bit. She didn't want him to feel he had to hold her hand the whole time they were in line. He didn't seem to notice what she had done, or didn't care. So she tightened her fingers again. Enjoying his warmth.

The line moved steadily. Hermione could see Luna and Ron off to the side, watching other jumpers. Ginny and Harry were in the line next to them. They would be going at the same time. Her gaze was soft as she watched Harry and Ginny. They were so happy together. Lost in each other every time she saw them. She wanted that, and she was starting to realize just who she wanted that with. Hermione snuck a look up at the man next to her. He was looking straight ahead. Feeling bolder, she studied him. _I could love him_.

Remus knew she was looking. He mastered himself and kept looking at the embers of the bonfire that had been roaring until recently. He thought about all that had happened that day. He had always enjoyed spending time with the bright witch. Today wasn't the first time he had noticed what a beautiful woman she had become. It certainly wasn't the first time he had felt more romantically towards her. He wanted the relationship the old witch had talked about. When he felt her look away, he looked down at her. _I could love her. _

It was their turn. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and gripped him tighter. Each was thinking of the other as they ran and leapt. Hermione let Remus lead them, trusting that he wouldn't land them in the still glowing ashes.

Remus had miscalculated. His mind on the small witch next to him, he hadn't given much thought to his preternatural strength. Hands still clasped, he pulled her along as they came down further from the fire than any other couple. They were closer to the forest, almost in the shadows of the trees. Night was falling in earnest as they tumbled down. Hermione had lost her balance upon landing, and he followed her down. They rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

"That was more exciting than I thought it would be." Hermione gasped out between giggles. Looking past him, she noticed the pink tinted embers that seemed to fill the air. With Remus on top of her, she could feel him shaking from laughter.

"Sorry about that. I don't know my own strength." He apologized, looking down at her.

Hermione watched as the mirth in his eyes changed. Remus was looking at her like he wanted to devour her right there in the grass. She felt an answering heat settle in her lower belly. Instead of thinking about it and over-analyzing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking eye contact she set her lips on his.

As if the light kiss was a signal he had been waiting for, he pressed himself into her. He nipped her bottom lip and she gasped, closing her eyes and opening her mouth to him. Remus swept his tongue into her mouth. She briefly battled with him, each trying to gain dominance of the kiss. She gave in, letting him control the pace. Moony rumbled his approval.

Hermione felt the rumbling coming from him. She moaned, turning her head to the side, giving him access to her neck. It wasn't a conscious thought, she was acting on instinct, and some part of her knew Moony was helping guide Remus' actions. At her submission, Remus growled louder, and buried his face in her neck. He licked and kissed his way up to her ear. She was moving underneath him, occasionally grinding herself against him. He was going to shag her out in the open, where anyone could stumble on them. Part of him, a very growly part, didn't like the thought of anyone else seeing her naked, even if she would be covered by him. A change of location was needed.

"Hermione?" She heard the question in his husky voice. His mouth was driving her beyond words. She had temporarily forgotten they weren't _that_ far away from the Beltane festivities. If someone decided to come looking for them, they wouldn't be that hard to find. She had never been so wanton in her life, yet here she was, thrilled that anyone could walk up and see them. She couldn't find it in herself to be worried.

Remus pressed her into the soft ground, reminding her of his question. "Yes." She breathed in his ear. He lifted away from her quickly, his amber eyes noticing the bruise already forming on her neck from his attentions. He grinned wolfishly, grabbed her in both arms, stood up and apparated them to the clearing they had picnicked in earlier.

When they landed, he didn't give her time to catch her breath before he was stealing it again. Their lips smashed together in a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. He lowered her to the ground again, keeping her under him. She whimpered when he broke the kiss to remove her shirt, but didn't complain when his hands began to roam freely over her sides and stomach, barely skimming her breasts in the process.

Seeing her without a shirt did things to him. He was harder than he thought possible, straining against his pants. His wolf sight helped him see her clearly, the moonlight playing with her creamy skin was the breaking point. He needed her more than air. He felt out of control, and yet completely prepared for what he wanted to happen. Needing to hear her confirm she wanted him as much as he needed her, He asked, "Do you want this Hermione?" He sucked in a breath waiting for an answer. He could smell her arousal, and was hoping to soon taste it as well.

She watched him with hooded eyes. Her body flooded with desire hotter than she had ever felt. It was coursing through her veins, begging her to say yes. She wanted to give herself over to him. A quiet part of her brain wondered if it had to do with the werewolf pheromones he was throwing off. She didn't care. She was craving his touch. "I need you Remus. All of you."

Around them faintly pink lights began to dance, celebrating their success.

-0-0-0-

Remus woke up with her sent in his nostrils and her taste on his tongue. She was still sleeping- spooned into him- using his bicep as a pillow. Her hair was wilder than normal, and he couldn't resist burying his face in it. He almost didn't want her to wake up, he didn't want to know if she regretted last night. He certainly didn't.

"I can hear you thinking Mr. Lupin." She whispered teasingly.

"I was just wondering what we do now." He kept his voice low as well.

"Well, normally I don't apparate to the nearest clearing for all night shagging on a first date." Remus snorted at her blunt attitude. "I'm really not sure what we do now." She fell silent.

"Do you regret it?" He held his breath and waited for her answer. Once the words were out, he wished he hadn't asked.

She thought about it for some time before answering, "No. No, I don't. I had already been hoping we would get to this point in the future."

Relief flooded him. Things had quickly spiraled out of control last night. He felt positively giddy. Hearing that her thoughts aligned with his own made the next step easy. "In that case," He turned her in his arms. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?" He asked with a roguish smile.

Hermione let a giggle slip out. Here they were, completely sky-clad, and he was asking her out to dinner like a gentleman. "That sounds delightful good sir." She moved her hands to his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. _Might as well take advantage of the situation._ She thought, keeping their lips pressed together as he rolled them.

-0-0-0-

"Where did you and Remus get off to last night?" Ginny asked, catching Hermione sneaking into the Burrow. She had been lurking in the kitchen, waiting for her chance to pounce.

"I- we- it's really-" Hermione struggled to find the words. She had been honest when she told Remus she didn't regret their actions, but she wasn't sure how to tell Ginny what had transpired. Thankfully she was saved by the heavily pregnant Luna waddling into the kitchen.

"She was celebrating her youth and sexuality with Remus." Luna announced. _Or not._ Luna seemed not to notice Hermione's bright face or Ginny choking on her coffee. Ginny rounded on the still frozen Hermione.

"Is it true?!" She screeched in excitement.

"Ginny! Hush! You'll wake the whole house! Get me a cup of coffee and I'll tell you what happened." Sitting down heavily, Hermione conceded to the inevitable. Ginny wouldn't leave her alone until she got the whole story. She told them about the botched jump, and how they suddenly seemed to need each other. She left out the details, but told them that she and Remus had parted with plans to do dinner that night. "One thing I don't understand is why we felt the need to…" Hermione tried to think of a tasteful way to describe her previous night's activities.

"Shag the daylights out of each other?" Ginny leered, eyes bright with mirth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her teasing friend, "Yes, that. He's a good looking man, but I've never fallen into, well, it wasn't a bed…" She trailed off, flashing back to the clearing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I've never done that with a man so fast."

"That would be the love bugs." Luna's serene voice explained.

"Love bugs? Luna, I won't say they don't exist… but aren't they a February thing?" She had learned long ago not to argue what creatures were actually real with Luna. Hermione seemed to remember hearing about love bugs often around Valentine's Day.

"No, people seem to think so though. What good would they do in February? They help people find true love on Beltane. Remus must be your true love. Good thing you completed the hand-fasting." Luna stated in a no nonsense voice reminiscent of Molly. She then started rubbing her belly and humming, tuning out Hermione's protests.

"Well?" Ginny asked her.

"Well what? Ginny, this is ridiculous. We had a good night. A great night, and we are going to see each other again. That's it. Don't read anymore into this." She warned, pointing her finger at Ginny. Before Ginny could say anything else, an owl flew into the open window, dropped a letter in front of Hermione, and left. Distracted she opened the letter without reading who it was addressed to. Owls didn't make mistakes.

Upon finishing the brief missive from the Ministry, Hermione's vision went fuzzy, and she instantly developed a case of vertigo. Logically, Hermione knew that fainting was brought on by emotional stress, it was also something that had never happened to her before. _So this is what it feels like…_she mused, right before her world went black.

Ginny jumped when her friend's head fell to the table. "Hermione!" she rushed over to Hermione's side. Luna stopped humming to watch. "I think she fainted." Ginny told the blonde, watching as Luna read over the post that had caused Hermione to pass out.

"I think I would faint too if I found out my name was now Hermione Lupin." Luna offered the letter to Ginny. Smiling dreamily and looking out the back window she started humming again.

**A/N**

**Okay, not my best, but it doesn't want to do anything else. If you're wondering, yes those are real tarot cards and meanings. **

**I've decided at some point in the future that I will in fact turn this into a chapter fic. I already have some of it started. However, I really don't want to try and update this until I finish either Plan W or Fame, Love, and Motherhood. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. BN- Runa

**A/N**

**This was requested by Indiebluecrown- How Ron and Luna met/started dating. **

Ron looked at the clock above the bar, again, sighed, and signaled Tom for a beer. Again. Seamus and Dean were LATE. On St. Patrick's day too. He shook his head and thought back. Yes, he had told them to meet him at the Leaky, and he was almost positive he said 7. Yet here it was, almost 8 and no Seamus or Dean.

"Your shirt is on wrong." A dreamy voice said right next to his ear.

Ron turned his head so fast, he almost fell off his stool. "Wha-Oh! Hey Luna. What are you doing here?"

Ron watched as she took the stool next to him. As usual, she wore so many layers of light and airy clothing, she seemed to be constantly floating. When she stepped high to get on the stool, Ron couldn't help but notice the flash of thigh that was exposed through a slit in her skirt.

"Saving you." She remarked casually and lifted two fingers at Tom.

"Saving me? From what?"

"Fairies." Tom slid her some fruity cocktail looking drink with a plastic sword through the garnish. "Like I said, your shirt is on wrong."

Ron blinked at her, unsure what to say. He had gotten more used to Luna's interesting way of speaking, but even this was too much for him. Just in case though, he looked down at his shirt. Nope, it was right. There was the bright orange Chudley Cannon's logo splayed across the black fabric. "It's on right Luna." He assured her, with another glance at the clock.

"Not really. But suit yourself." Luna smiled at him with the plastic sword hanging from the corner of her mouth. Ron was struck by just how adorable she looked sitting there, legs swinging from the too high bar stool, hair piled on top of her head, radish earrings swinging, and… her shirt on inside out?

"Luna, I think your shirt is on wrong."

"No, that's what I was telling you. _Yours_ is on wrong. The fairies will come out to play tonight, you need to turn your shirt inside out to keep them at bay."

"Oh," Ron had a sudden flashback to his mom saying something similar when he was a child. "I thought that was only on All Hallows Eve?"

"Well, they do come out then too." She was sipping the drink through a ridiculous looking straw. It looped and twisted before depositing the drink in her mouth. A stray drop landed on her lips. Ron watched, fascinated, as her pink tongue darted out to lick it off.

He had a sudden vision of her tongue licking other things off her lips.

He cleared his throat and tried to adjust his seating, hoping she didn't notice. He wasn't sure where the thoughts of Luna naked and in his bed were coming from, but they weren't entirely unwelcome. _Merlin, I hope she doesn't notice_.

"Oh dear." Luna leaned closer and put a hand high on his thigh. Ron sucked in a ragged breath. "They've already gotten to you haven't they?" Ron nodded as she leaned closer, her light blue eyes drawing him in. "You'd better fix your shirt." She whispered, her lips a breath from his own.

"I- it's- public." The words tumbled out, not really making sense, but she understood.

"My place is close by. Above the apothecary. You could change there." She offered, and slid off the stool. They were so close; her skirt rode up as it caught on his pants. Ron briefly forgot how to breathe.

"Yes. Change. Shirt. Your place. Yes."

Luna held out a hand, and he took it. With a small smile, she led him out of the bar, right past Seamus and Dean.

"Oi! Mate!" Dean called after them, but it was too late.

"Well, should we go back to our place then?" Seamus asked, looking up at Dean with a wicked grin.

"We just left there…" Dean licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Seamus, pulling him close. "Let's go."


End file.
